In the Game
by AAM Phobia
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Jerry and Simon, until they get sucked into Super Smash Brothers Melee! Now what adventures lie for them?
1. The Hall of Fame

A/N: I was inspired to write this when I was playing video games with my friend the other day. I would have written this earlier but my computer wasn't working again for a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee... well... I own the game... never mind...  
  
~  
  
Chapter 1: The Hall of Fame  
  
~  
  
It was another boring day in San Diego. The sun was dull. The sky was gray. There was absolutely nothing to do outside of your house. The only way to live your life normal here was by playing video games. (At least in our part).  
  
Everyone here was a big video game fanatic. They were more interested in a realistic world full of dangers and excitement, than boring old real world. That brings us to the 2 best video game playing experts: Jerry and Simon. Now they were the best. They were looked up at. Everyone went to them to play anytime. But one day changed their lives for good...  
  
~  
  
Jerry was pushing the buttons of the Gamecube controller at a fast, repetitive motion. He was trying to get a new record of hitting high combos in Super Smash Brothers Melee. His highest was at 174 with Kirby. (Yeah right). He was at 169 when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Jerry dropped the controller, and was frustrated that he was about to get a new record, but failed miserably. Jerry sighed and exited his room to go answer the door. He opened the door and it was Simon.  
  
"Hey Jerry" Simon said, entering Jerry's house and going straight to his room.  
  
"Hey..." Jerry replied and followed Simon.  
  
They both entered Jerry's room and sat down on the couch. Simon grabbed the second player controller as Jerry grabbed the first. Jerry exited Training Mode and clicked on Melee. Simon had an evil look on his face and laughed mischievously.  
  
"What's up with you?" Jerry asked, with a confused look on his face. Simon sometimes did weird things, such as laughing when no one else is laughing. How ironic.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that, you'll lose for sure this time. I practiced." Simon laughed again and Jerry just sighed.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm tired of playing this game. Why not Soul Calibur 2?" Jerry asked his friend but Simon already started picking his character. "Hey!"  
  
"Fine. We'll play Soul Calibur 2, AFTER Super Smash Brothers Melee" Simon said as he chose Fox.  
  
Jerry chose Link and he set the 2 computers on level 9. He then clicked on rules and put score keeper on. He also put time limit with 2 minutes on; no handicap.  
  
"Who should the computers be?" Jerry asked Simon. Simon pondered for a second and finally answered.  
  
"Mario and Kirby. Now let's play. NOW" Simon screamed his head off and Jerry scooted away from him, near the other side of the couch.  
  
"Which level?" Simon was now really getting angry. His face was turning red with anger and hatred, (Don't know why) and was starting to grind his teeth together, sounding like a chainsaw. "Okay I'll choose" Jerry chose Final Destination and was having fun and stuff, until half way through the game Jerry forgot to take out the items.  
  
"Wait I forgot to take out all the items!" Jerry pushed start and was ready to reset the match so he can change the rules, but Simon stopped him.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I didn't walk all the way to your house just to sit and watch you play. You're just saying that because you're losing." Simon added in, grabbing Jerry's controller  
  
"I'm winning you idiot. Now give me back the controller" Jerry grabbed back the controller from Simon, and soon, they were fighting over the controller.  
  
"Give me that" Yelled Simon.  
  
"No! Besides, you came over to my house to play, so I should be in charge of things around here! "  
  
"Argh!"  
  
All of a sudden, the TV screen went blank and started to glow black. (Imagine that). Jerry and Simon stopped fighting over the controller and soon the TV started to suck them in.  
  
"Ah! Were being sucked into the video game!" shouted Simon.  
  
"How do you know?" Jerry asked.  
  
"It's just like in the movies!"  
  
"You're lame..."  
  
Sooner or later, Simon's theory was right; they were in the game, or at least part of it. They were in a large hall with a whole bunch of pictures on the walls. And who were on the pictures? Why, Nintendo's All Stars.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" Simon asks Jerry, but he just shrugs.  
  
"Dunno, but I'm getting outta here" Jerry replies, looking for the exit, but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"I think I can answer that for you." Somebody says from behind Jerry and Simon. They both turn around to see a man standing right before them. "You are in the Hall of Fame."  
  
"The what?" Simon asked the mysterious man.  
  
"The Hall of Fame" The man repeated.  
  
"The Hall of Fame? Nintendo's All Stars? What's going on?" Jerry asked the man.  
  
"Let's just say, you're in the world of which we live in" The mysterious man replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Simon and Jerry both shouted at the man, but he began to leave.  
  
"Wait don't leave!" Jerry shouted, running after him, but he seemed to disappear. However, Jerry kept running through the large hall. Simon yelled after him, but Jerry was out of hearing distance. Jerry then tripped of what appeared to be someone's foot.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" shouted the man that Jerry tripped over.  
  
"Sorry" Jerry apologized. Simon finally caught up with Jerry and he was panting.  
  
"Wait for me next time" Simon took in a few breaths. He then stared at the guy that Jerry tripped over. "Hey! You're Fox!"  
  
~  
  
A/N: There's chapter 1. I probably won't be able to update til like next week or something... 


	2. Preparations

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I can only use the computer every week or so because of school. Here's chapter 2.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2: Preparations  
  
~  
  
"Hey! You're Fox!" Simon shouted out, as his jaw dropped slightly and pointed at Fox.  
  
Fox grinned and chuckled. "Well, yes, I am Fox. I ask, who are you two?"  
  
Simon answered. "I'm Simon" Jerry however looked puzzled at Simon's weird behavior. Jerry shrugged and nudged Simon hard in the ribs, that Simon nearly lost his breath. "Oh yeah. This is Jerry."  
  
Jerry rolled his eyes while Fox inhaled and coughed. Simon was grinning way too much for him to be acting normal.  
  
"Okay, Simon, something's up. What is it?" Jerry asked his friend. Simon grabbed Jerry's wrist and walked away from Fox, so he couldn't hear.  
  
"Don't you know?" Simon started, looking back behind him. "This is Fox!" Simon whispered as low as he can.  
  
Jerry arched an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
Simon smacked his forehead, as Jerry chuckled a little. "Fox is my favorite character. Remember!?"  
  
Jerry studied this for a moment and then grinned. "Oh yeah"  
  
"Idiot" Simon whispered, as they headed back to where Fox was.  
  
"Is everything alright here?" Fox asked Jerry and Simon. Simon nodded.  
  
"Yes. Everything is alright. But, there is one problem." Simon said, scratching the back of his head. "We kinda... got... sucked into your game... I mean... your world; different than our world..."  
  
Fox looked puzzled, and now it was Jerry's turn to do all the speaking, since Simon here can't even speak right or know how speak at all, in front of people. Simon laughed nervously and backed away from Fox, so Jerry could speak to him.  
  
"You see, we live in a different world than you do. In our world, your world is a video game and you guys; Nintendo's All Stars; are playable characters in the game. You understand?" Jerry explained, hoping that Fox would understand.  
  
"Hmm, I see..." Fox replied, as he paced back in forth. Fox then stopped and snapped his fingers. "I think I know why you were sent here"  
  
"Why?" Simon and Jerry both asked.  
  
"You were destined to defeat the new evil that has invaded our world. You see, lately, the gang and I were fighting some unknown opponents before. None that we have seen. And they are pretty strong; K.O.ing our strongest fighters. I think I remember some other fighters here talking about getting some new fighters to help us around here. I guess you guys were chosen because you guys were so good, back in your world" Fox answered.  
  
Jerry and Simon both nodded and understood what they had to do in order to leave this world and get back into their own; defeat the new evil invading this world. Their only question was: How?  
  
"Fox. How are we going to defeat his new evil source if we don't know what it is or how to defeat it?" Simon asked, worriedly.  
  
Fox thought for a moment. Simon was right. They knew nothing of this evil, and nobody would stand a chance fighting something with no strategy. Unless you made your own kind of strategy during the battle, or you were able to fight without any kind of strategy, then you're basically screwed.  
  
"Well..." Fox started to answer. "Since Link and I are going on vacation, you might be able to take our places. We're on our annual vacation, and we're taking it right now. You guys can take our place, but however, you guys would really have to train, since Link and I are really tough, and have hard moves to master." Fox finished with a look of uncertainty on his face.  
  
Simon blinked and grinned. "I can take your place, Fox! Jerry's favorite character is Link, anyway."  
  
"Well, I guess you guys can. You guys are really up to this huh?" Fox asked, making sure Jerry and Simon really wanted to do this.  
  
"I don't care" Jerry responded. "I just want to get out of here and play some Soul Calibur 2"  
  
"Fine with me" Fox turned and looked away, thinking what the heck is Soul Calibur 2. He then turned back to face them. "First I will have to tell everybody about this first, so will you two follow me? I shall lead you to the main room, away from this deserted Hall of Fame. That's the place where most fighters hang out after battle. Nice place to relax actually." Fox said, leading out Jerry and Simon.  
  
When the trio exited out of the Hall of Fame, it was actually sunny outside. The scenery was beautiful. Tall green lush trees surround the grassy areas. Light blue covered the skies. Everything was much, more lively, than boring old San Diego.  
  
Jerry and Simon realized that they were walking around for quite a bit of time. They then began to wonder how big this place really is.  
  
"Hey Fox?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering, how big this place really is"  
  
"Well... we have many sights that you can visit..."  
  
"Such as?" Simon butted in.  
  
"Well... there's the Hall of Fame; where we were just at. Super Smash Brother's Melee Corp.; that's the main area that I was talking about earlier. We have our rooms and all of our stuff located there. 29 different kinds of battlefields. Trophy Room; which is right next to the Hall of Fame anyways. Sound Testing Room; right next to the SMBMC. In the stadium, we have the Target Testing Room. The Home Run Contest. And the Multi-Man Melee Room. You are also able to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, Kongo Jungle, Brinstar; don't ask me how; and many other places that are here and there are way too many to list." Fox finished, taking a breath and sighing.  
  
"Wow" Simon replied.  
  
"That's cool" Jerry said, as he jammed his fists in his pockets and continued to follow Fox.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the Super Smash Brother's Melee Corp. (AKA SMBMC) Fox went up the front desk grabbed some forms. He began to fill them out and then handed them to Jerry and Simon.  
  
"Here you guys go. Here are the forms for the replacement of Link and I while we are gone. I'll tell Link after this and you guys good look." With that, Fox headed to the next room of the building as Simon and Jerry went up to the front desk.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
